The Loud House: House of Passions
by Draco711
Summary: Lincoln's life was always chaotic. What happens when people he close to start falling for him? Will his life becomes peaceful or will it become even more chaotic than it normally is? Whatever the case, he might have a plan that will help him...probably. LincolnxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**The Loud House: House of Passions**

 **Draco711: Welcome to a new story project that I been thinking of working on! Welcome to: The Loud House: House of Passions!**

 **Natsu: Alright!**

 **Happy: Aye sir!**

 **Naruto: This is going to be so awesome, ya know!**

 **Draco711: That's right! This will be awesome! I'm Draco711 with Co-hosts Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel and Happy Dragneel who is joining us on the journey of the stories I create. But we have a special guest co-host and I'm sure you know I'm talking about. He's the only boy of eleven kids, he's the Man with the Plan, put your hands together with Lincoln Loud.**

 **Lincoln: *enters* Hey guys, great to be here.**

 **Draco711: Welcome aboard Lincoln to a journey in which you will be taking center stage.**

 **Lincoln: That's awesome.**

 **Draco711: Yup! Now without further ado, let's get started with the show after the disclaimer. And as for the pairing, well, read the bottom Author's Note to learn more.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House for if I did, there would be slight tweaks to it.**

 **Draco711 &Naruto&Lincoln&Natsu&Happy: Hobey ho lets go~**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

"I can't BELIEVE you got into a fight," Lynn Sr. said "What happened to cause this son?" Lynn Sr. sat down on the bed of his only son: Lincoln Loud. Yes, Lincoln Loud had got into a serious throw down and got detention for a week. Normally, a student got suspended for a week, but thanks to his clean record of no previous fights and him explaining what happened, Lincoln got away with only detention. But for the reason he started that fight, he would've took the suspension in stride.

"That jerk Chandler insulted my sisters! And not just any insult, an insult of great severity." Lincoln said.

"How did he insult them?" Lynn Sr. asks, feeling though he won't like the answer.

"He called them s-sluts, dad! He said my five older sisters are sluts and my five younger sisters will be the same when they get older! After I heard that, I just lost it and kicked his ass." Lynn Sr. was right, he wouldn't like the reason.

"WHY THAT LITTLE-! HE'S LUCKY I CAN'T PUT MY HANDS ON HIM LEST I GO TO PRISON!"

"Don't risk it dad, I handled it already. He won't say one bad thing about my family again." Lynn Sr. calmed down, and rested a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. He said:

"Good job on defending your sisters' honor, son. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad." The two shared a hug. Unbeknownst to them, the ten sisters were standing outside the door. They heard Lincoln got into a fight, but didn't know the reason as Lincoln didn't tell them what it was. But now they know the reason on why the most peaceful of the siblings got into a fight. This warmed their hearts immensely as their love for their brother grew…and, excluding Lily, turned into something more….not that they realize it yet. Hearing footsteps, the sisters quickly scattered and went into their own rooms. Lincoln's room door opened as Lynn Sr. steps out. He looks back in, and said:

"Again, I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad, just know I got my sisters back." Lincoln said.

"I know you do so, keep up the good work. Just make sure not to get into trouble while you do."

"Will do, dad," Lynn Sr. smiles before shutting the door. Smiling, Lincoln prepared to enjoy the evening before dinner is called. He stripped out of his clothes to his underwear, and picked up the latest issue of Ace Savvy. He hopped onto his bed, opened to the first page and began to read. Suddenly though, his walkie talkie buzzed in which he picked up.

"Yeah, Clyde?" Lincoln asks into the walkie.

"Hey Lincoln. Sorry about earlier, I wasn't much help to you during that fight." Clyde apologized. Clyde had got knocked for a loop, and was taken out of the fight before it even began.

"It's alright Clyde, at least you came out as collateral damage. So your clean record is safe."

"I guess…"

"Clyde, everything is okay now. Better me get in trouble than you, and everything worked out."

"Hmm, okay Lincoln. Thanks."

"No problem, Clyde." The walkie went quiet for a moment before Clyde said:

"Gotta go, my dads and I are going out for a while."

"Alright, see you later buddy." Lincoln set his walkie talkie down, and returned to reading his comic. He was halfway done when he heard his dad call everyone for dinner. Setting the comic down, he got redressed and walked out his room.

"Hey Linc. Despite not knowing the reason behind the fight, I'm glad you were able to kick that other kid's ass." Lynn said. It's not a total lie, she is glad he is able to stick up for himself and his family. Just lied about not knowing the reason as she and the other sisters had eavesdropped on their dad and brother conversation.

"Thanks Lynn, Chandler had it coming to him for ages." Lincoln said.

"Chandler? You mean that kid whose birthday party you and Clyde wanted to go to?" Lori asks, walking up.

"Yeah, that's the guy. And I'm sorry I almost ruined your chance to go to the dance with Bobby." For an unknown reason, a slight pang went through Lori's heart when she remembered the dance with her Boo-Boo Bear. Not knowing why, Lori passed it off as nothing. She said:

"It's alright, Lincoln, Bobby and I had a great time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Lori." Lincoln said. Lori smiles as she, Lincoln, and Lynn went downstairs. Upon hitting the bottom step-

"Lincoln." Lucy said. Lincoln and Lynn hopped into Lori's arms as the three got freaked out once again by Lucy's unknown ability of materializing out of nowhere. Lucy continued though as if nothing happened:

"I need a rhyme that rhymes with 'knave'." Lincoln hops out of Lori's arms, and thought for a bit. He then answers:

"Save, cave, rave, grave, pave, wave, and gave."

"Wicked. Thanks, Lincoln."

"No problem, Lucy." Lucy smiles slightly as the two walks into the dining room behind Lori and Lynn. Seeing Lincoln walk in, Luan went up to him.

"Lincoln, what does the farmer say when peas denies fighting?" Luan asks. Something was tugging at Lincoln's mind, but couldn't quite get what it meant. So he answers:

"What does he say?"

"If you weren't fighting, how come I see lots of black-eyes! Hahahaha, get it?" That's when it clicked for Lincoln, and he laughed.

"Oh I get it haha black-eye peas haha nice one, Luan!" Luan giggled once more before going and taking her seat. Lincoln smiles and took his seat.

"Hey bro, want to hear a new son I been working later after dinner?" Luna asks.

"Sure Luna, I can do that." Lincoln answers.

"Sweet, thanks bro."

"No problem. Luna, how is you and Sam?"

"Everything is rocking between us, it's great!"

"That's awesome." Luna smiles, but frowns in her mind. A nagging feeling had popped up when Lincoln asked about her relationship with Sam. Not really sure what it is, she let it slide and not worry about it.

"Linky, I have an adorable outfit that will look totes on you." Leni said, giddily as she took a seat at the table.

"Okay, I'll see it after I listen to Luna's song." Lincoln assures.

"Oh yay! Thank you, Linky!" A squabble appeared in the entryway of the dining room in a dust cloud before Lincoln could reply. Once it dissipated, it showed Lola and Lana arguing with one another.

"Lincoln is going to join me with my Princess Tea Party!" Lola said.

"Nuh-unh, he's going to join me to make mud pies!" Lana responds.

"Or I could join both to attend a Princess Mud Pie Tea Party." Lincoln suggests. The twins looks to Lincoln, then to each other before bursting with giddy smiles. They rushed forward and hugs him, saying in unison:

"Thank you, Lincoln!" Lincoln returned the hug, smiling. As the twins went and took their seats, Lisa walks up to Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I require your assistance on a project I'm working on." She said.

"Okay, sure, as long as it's not dangerous." Lincoln said.

"Thank you, your help will be very much appreciated." Lisa went to go take her seat. Lincoln was about to take his seat till he felt a tug on his leg. He looks down, and saw his youngest sister: Lily.

"Lincoln." Lily giggles. Smiling warmly, Lincoln knelt down and picked Lily up into his arms.

"Do Lily want her big brother to help her into her high chair?" Lincoln cooed. Lily giggled touching his face all over. Smiling, Lincoln sets Lily into her highchair and tied her bib gently around her neck. Once he accomplished that, he took his own seat. At that moment, Lynn Sr. came in with tonight's dinner which is goulash casserole. After serving everyone, he took his seat next to Rita.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Rita asks. At once, everyone began talking at once explaining their day. Used to this already, Rita got the gist of how everyone's day went for them. She then said:

"Lincoln, your father told me what happened and the reason on why you got into that fight at school. I'm so proud of you for standing up for your sisters." Lincoln blushed, and modestly said:

"I just did what any brother would do."

"Nonetheless, I'm proud of you." As to agree with their mother, the sisters all gave Lincoln a group hug. Lincoln smiles as he let himself enjoy the hug. Once again, he thought of his sacred motto:

"Wouldn't trade this for the world."

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete.**

 **Naruto: Okay, honestly, not your best piece of work.**

 **Natsu: Yeah, could've been better.**

 **Happy: Aye.**

 **Lincoln: It seems rushed to be completed.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, it could've been executed way better than it is now. Actually, when I finish writing it this morning, I thought: "You know, now I think about it, starting at school where Lincoln got into the fight with Chandler would make a great start and first chapter to this story. Or at least part of this chapter." But alas, I was finish with this, and did not want to rewrite all this.**

 **Natsu: Well, at least you got the chapter up.**

 **Draco711: Yeah. Anyway, as for the pairings, I have that work out and not. I asked myself: Will this story, your first Loud House story, be a harem? After tossing it around in my head for quite awhile, I said yeah. And as always, I will include lemons to the story. So in that regard, the five oldest siblings are automatically in. Should I include the younger siblings bar Lily (Lily is out by default, no questions asks) in the lemons?**

 **Lincoln: Hmm, going for the famous Loudcest storyline. I can go with that.**

 **Happy: Aye, it would be cool.**

 **Draco711: Thinking of including three others which includes Ronnie Anne, Sam, and Maria.**

 **Lincoln: What?! Seriously?! I'm not sure I can deal with something like that.**

 **Naruto: Sure you can, you're the Man with the Plan. Just believe in your abilities.**

 **Lincoln: Yeah, alright.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, we have a long journey ahead of us on this. Another thing I know may have problems with is when it comes to Luan and Lisa. You know, when Luan makes a pun every two minutes and Lisa using more scientific meanings then explain what she meant. Those will be challenging chapters when its time to focus on them. So in short, I have a ways to go to make this epic.**

 **Natsu &Naruto&Lincoln&Happy: Right!**

 **Draco711: So if you like the story, favorite, follow and review to let me know what you think. Till we meet again.**

 **Natsu: Stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: Eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: Believe in yourself, and never give up on your goals.**

 **Lincoln: And always have a plan.**

 **Draco711 &Natsu&Naruto&Happy&Lincoln: And so we go~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Loud House: House of Passions**

 **Draco711: Welcome back to the house that is always the loudest! Welcome back to The Loud House: House of Passions!**

 **Natsu: Surprised you updated a bit quicker.**

 **Happy: Aye, that's true.**

 **Naruto: He's always late?**

 **Happy: Not really as he never sets a date of when the next chapter is up. But it takes a really long time like months for the next chapter to be posted.**

 **Lincoln: That long?**

 **Natsu: Yeah, that long.**

 **Draco711: Shut up, anyway the second chapter is here. Lincoln, disclaimer please.**

 **Lincoln: On it!**

 **Disclaimer: Draco711 does not own the Loud House for if he did, there would be slight tweaks to it.**

 **Draco711: Without further ado, let's begin the story.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Natsu&Naruto&Lincoln: Hobey ho let's go~!**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

"Uwooooah…." Lincoln yawns, covering his mouth.

"You okay, buddy?" Clyde asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay Clyde…just tired.." Lincoln and Clyde are walking to school. Lincoln is tired due to joining his sisters' activities the night before. And he reread the Ace Savvy comic a few times before he went to bed. He almost slept in if it wasn't for the twins coming to wake him up.

"I can imagine why." Clyde said.

"Yeah, but I can handle it." Lincoln said. The duo arrives to the school a few minutes later. They walked up to the entrance, and went in. As they walked, people whispered to one another before smiling and giving thumbs up to Lincoln. Quite a few girls smiled flirtatiously as Lincoln and Clyde passed them. Lincoln is a bit bashful as he and Clyde arrived to their lockers.

"They never reacted like that before." Lincoln comments.

"That's because you got into that fight with Chandler and won." Clyde said.

"Yeah, but I haven't changed."

"Yeah, but that fight boosted your popularity."

"I suppose so. Actually, I thought people would fear me."

"I get that, but people know you won't throw down until given enough good reason."

"You know, you're right. Thanks Clyde."

"Glad to help buddy." The two then headed off to class. Today turned out to very eventful. During class, Mrs. Johnson had to reclaim the students' attention at least ten times as they find looking at Lincoln more important…and it's still morning! At lunch, the students all crowded around the table Lincoln and Clyde usually ate at. They all wanted to hear about how the fight went down despite majority of them being there to witness it. So it's no surprise that Lincoln is a bit relieved that the school day ended.

"I'll see you later, Clyde. I'm off to detention." Lincoln said.

"Solitude Confinement if you ask me." Clyde comments. Lincoln chuckled before replying:

"Better me than you, buddy. Catch you later." The duo split up as Clyde left out school and Lincoln went to the room detention being held. After a few minutes, he found the classroom and walked in. He looked around, and noticed he wasn't the only one here.

It was a girl. She had brunette hair with a red highlight. Her skin tone is the same tone as Clyde's, though a bit lighter. She wore a blue tank top with a black denium jacket, blue denium jeans, and blue and black shoes. As if she felt someone watching her, she looks around and Lincoln saw her eye color is a beautiful shade of amber.

"Well, I can't believe I have the honor of having detention with Lincoln Loud." The girl said, sneering slightly.

"You know me?" Lincoln asks, surprised.

"Uh, duh! Everyone in school knows who you are after the big fight with Chandelier." Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at the name the girl gave Chandler. Speaking of names, Lincoln asks:

"Who are you?"

"Me? Heh, thought you'll never ask. I'm Amberlynn McCartha, but my friends calls me Amber." Amberlynn answers.

"Nice to meet you, Amberlynn."

"Please, call me Amber."

"Alright Amber, but I didn't know we were friends."

"You sure? I know you, you know me, and therefore we are friends." Lincoln chuckled as he took his seat. He then asks:

"What put you in here, Amber?"

"Oh, I pulled a prank on my teacher. He didn't like it despite it being so funny."

"Haha, wish I had seen it."

"Heh, I wish I saw your fight in person."

"Huh? I thought everyone saw it firsthand."

"Not everyone, we caught it on video." Lincoln expression turned into a surprised/shock one.

"Someone recorded us fighting?!"

"Yeah, someone did. Here, let me show you the video." Amberlynn took out her cell, and went straight to the video. She and Lincoln huddled together, and watched the video. It showed how Lincoln thrashed Chandler for that insult toward his sisters, his precious sisters. The comment section had blown up quickly as people believed Lincoln did wonderful for standing up for his sisters. Others commented that he went a bit too far with the beatdown even though he fought for what is right. The video had 15,000 views and it's still climbing.

"Wow…didn't think the fight was that popular." Lincoln said.

"Well, it is popular due to the reason behind it. And apparently, it may be for a while." Amberlynn said.

"Yeah, apparently." The door opened as Principal Huggins walked into the room. He sat down at the desk, and leans back. He said:

"I normally have something for you to do, but I didn't bother to think up something. Just…do whatever as long as you don't leave the room." And with that, he went off on to sleep. Making sure he was sleep, Amberlynn asks Lincoln:

"Hey, you want to sneak out of here?"

"What?! What if Huggins wakes up and see that we're gone?" Lincoln answers.

"Don't worry, by the time he wakes up, it'll be passed the time to let us out. He only stay awake and focus when dealing with real trouble kids."

"Well…I guess that's true."

"So, you in?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm in."

"Sweet, let's go." The two got up, and left the classroom. As they already had their things, there was no reason for them to go to their lockers. They then left out the school.

"What do you want to do?" Lincoln asks.

"I don't know, I usually go to Fanny's Prank Emporium to check out the stuff they got." Amberlynn answers.

"Wait…you like Fanny's Prank Emporium?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My sister Luan loves that place. It's where she gets her stuff for," Lincoln shivered at the thought "April Fools."

"Wow, if I met her, we would get along well."

"Yeah…maybe."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know…we can go to Burpin' Burger."

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah." Amberlynn chuckled as she began singing:

"Hungry y'all, look no further~" Grinning, Lincoln joined her in singing:

"Come on down to Burpin' Burger! Grade B Beef and Special Spice! When it comes back up, it's twice as nice!" The two laughed as they headed to Burpin' Burger. Thirty minutes later, they arrived to the restaurant and went inside. It didn't take them long to order and get their burgers. They sat down at a table, and chat while eating their burgers. After they finish eating, they went to the arcade where they competed in various games which ended in a tie. Seeing the day ending, they chose to head on home.

"So Amber, do you have any siblings?" Lincoln asks.

"Yeah, an older sister," Amberlynn answers "She is in her freshman year at college."

"Oh, I see. Do you see her often?"

"Well, she's not staying on compass so yeah, I see her often."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it is. Especially since we get along so well." They continued walking till they came to a crossroad. Amberlynn said:

"This is my turn. Glad we got to talk and hang."

"Yeah, me too." Lincoln agrees.

"Hey, I might get in trouble again to join you in detention."

"As awesome as that would be, please don't."

"Haha, okay. See you tomorrow, Linc."

"See you tomorrow, Amber." Smiling, Amberlynn ran down the street. Smiling as well, Lincoln continued on his way home. The walk seemed quicker than Lincoln thought as he thought about his day out with Amberlynn. He arrived to his home, and walked in. Walking into the living room, he saw Luna laying across the couch strumming her guitar.

"Hey bro, what took you so long to get home?" Luna asks, noticing him.

"Oh, I hung out with a friend I met in detention." Lincoln answers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, she only got sent there for pranking her teacher. Not bad enough to watch out for."

"True, that's something Luan would- wait! Did you say she?!" Before Lincoln could answer, the rest of his sisters bar Lily came down the steps in a quickly manner.

"You meet a girl in detention?" Lynn asks.

"Yeah." Lincoln answers.

"Tell us about her." Lori said.

"…Fine. Her name is Amberlynn. She loves Burpin' Burger, a pro at video games, and she loves jokes and pranks."

"Really?" Luan asks.

"Yeah. In fact, she also goes to Fanny's Prank Emporium."

"Wow, a fellow prankster! It's punmazing," Luan giggles but then thought "But why does this girl have to be in the same detention as Lincoln." She wasn't the only one who had that thought.

"We will have to make sure she isn't too much trouble, so we have to meet her for ourselves." Lola said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah!" the other sisters agrees.

"I said it already, she only got detention for pranking a teacher!" Lincoln said.

"Probably did worse that you don't know about." Lana retorts.

"If she did, she would've got kicked out."

"She probably got back to school from getting kicked out before." Lucy said.

"Thus, would keep that information to herself without you knowing her true nature." Lisa adds.

"I'm telling you that there is nothing wrong and no problem." Lincoln said.

"We'll be the judge of that." Lori states. And with that, the sisters left back to their activities. Lincoln sighs as he went to his room. He dropped his backpack on the floor near the door, and hopped into bed. After laying there for a minute, he began thinking:

"What is up with my sisters? When I told them about Ronnie Anne bullying me, they said she did it because she likes me. But now, I'm simply hanging out with Amberlynn who I just met and they think she's trouble?! Man…it feels like that one show I seen where the girlfriend is suspicious of every girl her boyfriend meets and/or hang around…and I'm the boyfriend." With that thought, Lincoln had fell asleep for a nap till dinner rolls around. Little did he know, that in time, he will learn the true reason behind their behavior.

Meanwhile, back at school~

"…zzz…zzz…huh?! What?!" Huggins started. He looked around, classroom empty and night is settling. He groans as he fell asleep too long. Oh well, he's sure the two stayed in the room till detention was over. With that cheery thought, he got up and left the room. He just hope the janitor didn't lock the door this time.

 **End**

* * *

 **Draco711: And complete.**

 **Lincoln: Better I think.**

 **Naruto: Maybe because he a better picture of going about this chapter.**

 **Draco711: Yeah, true. Well, what do you think? Should I start having the sisters realize their feelings beginning next chapter and if so, who first? And I'm sure you wondering what's Amberlynn's role in this. You'll find out when the time comes. And I know exactly when Lincoln will realize his own feelings. So if you like the chapter and story, follow favorite and review to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Natsu: So stay awesome and fired up!**

 **Happy: And eat lots of fish!**

 **Naruto: Always believe in yourself and you can accomplish your goals.**

 **Lincoln: And always have a plan.**

 **Draco711: Till we meet again.**

 **Draco711 &Happy&Naruto&Natsu&Lincoln: And so we go~**


	3. Author's Update

**Author's Update**

 **Draco711: Hey folks, Draco711 is here to bring you an update! And sorry, it's not a story update. I have to let you know that I'm going to be heading out of town next week, and thus don't have time to finish the next chapter. And as you noticed; Naruto, Natsu and Happy are also not here as they left out earlier. But know, I will work on my stories even while out of town. The only ones that won't be worked on are the ones that I didn't write out on paper but exactly right onto the computer like Fairy Tail: Black Fire Dragon Slayer and Harry Potter Lovers. So when I come back, I should have at least more than one chapter on paper done. Who am I kidding? If its anything like last time, I will be too lazy and only have one. Let's hope that don't happen. Now if you are following and has favorite my story Fairy tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania, you know a poll is going on right now to see who will be the next girl. Go and vote if you're following and favorited Fairy Tail: Lustful Adventures of Dragon Titania for the next chapter will be worked on while I'm out of town. And the chapters after that will be OVAs if I choose to work on it while I wait to return. Even review and PM as Carla (human form), Levy, Porlyusica, and Evergreen are tied in first place. I will tally the marks by the end of tomorrow to see who took the lead or if someone else had come and took the lead. When I find out who, I will work on their chapter with the following chapters till my return will be OVAs (again, that's if I actually work on them). So till I return, continue having fun reading my stories and favorite, follow and review them. Till we meet again everyone. And so we go~ (I'm sure I'm forgetting something :/)**


End file.
